Galeria:Shinji Hirako
Galeria Shinjiego z anime Obrazki profilowe Ep366_Hirako.png|Shinji Hirako. Shinji_278_mugshot.jpg|Hirako Shinji. O279 Shinji w kaszkiecie.png|Shinji w kaszkiecie. Hirako.png| Hirako279.jpg| Historia O206 Hirako przedrzeźnia Hiyori.png|Shinji dokucza Hiyori. Ep206LoveHiyoriShinji.png|Love powstrzymuje Hiyori przed atakowaniem Shinjiego. O206 Shinji Hirako w Soul Society.png|Shinji wraz ze swoim wicekapitanem Aizenem. Ep206CaptainDiscussion.png|Kapitanowie dyskutujący zmiany w Gotei 13. Rose_and_Shinji.jpg|Shinji i Rose jako kapitanowie 110 lat temu. ShinjiV-1-.jpg|Shinji Hirako, kapitan 5. Oddziału 110 lat temu. Ep211ShinjiNDecoy.png|Shinji zwabiony w pułapkę. Ep207ShinjiAdvice.png|Hirako przypomina Kisuke o Hiyori i stanowisku kapitana. Ep207ShinjiDiscoversAizen.png|Shinji zatrzymuje szpiegostwo Aizena. Ep209ShinjiHiyori.png|Starcie Shinjiego i Hiyori. Kapitan Shinji.JPG|Shinji Hirako ochraniający Hiyori. Ep210ShinjiBlocksMashiro.png|Shinji blokujący ataki Mashiro. Ep211ShinjiComplimentsHachi.png|Shinji gratuluje Hachigenowi. Aizen towers over a fallen Shinji.png|Aizen wyjaśnia zdradę Shinjiemu. Ep211ShinjiClashesWithKaname.png|Shinji atakuje Tōsena. Ep211ShinjiInjured.png|Shinji zraniony przez Hiyori. Shinji_Hollowfication.jpg|Shinji ulegający Hollowfikacji. O212 Hirako gani Kisuke za przybycie.png|Hirako krytykuje przybycie Urahary. Odc211 Piąty Oddział.png|Piąty Oddział we wspomnieniu Aizena. Kisuke_and_Tessai_Heal_Shinji.jpg|Shinji leczony przez Kisuke i Tessaia. O212 Visoredzi przeniesieni do baraków 12. Oddziału.png|Nieprzytomne ofiary eksperymentu Aizena przeniesione do baraków 12. Oddziału. O212 Visoredzi zebrani w podziemnej kryjówce.png|Visoredzi zniesieni przez Yoruichi do podziemnej kryjówki. Arrancar Shinji introduction.jpg|Shinji Hirako jako nowy uczeń w klasie Ichigo. Shinji upside down.jpg|Hirako spoglądający z nieba. Shinji;_Zanpakuto.jpg|Shinji trzymający swój Zanpakutō. Shinji attacks Ichigo.jpg|Hirako starający się z rekrutować Ichigo. Shinji Hollow mask.jpg|Maska i Zanpakutō Shinjiego. Ichigovs.Shinji.jpg|Shinji walczący z Ichigo. Shinji-112-1-.jpg|Shinji trzymany przez Ichigo. Hiyori_and_Shinji.jpg|Hiyori krzycząca na Shinjiego. Hiyori carried by Shinji.jpg|Hiyori szczypie Shinjiego. Shinji carries Hiyori.jpg|Hirako prowadzący Hiyori. Bleach-ShinjiHirako.jpg|Shinji Hirako. Ichigo_fighting_Shinji.jpg|Shinji w starciu z Ichigo. O122 Super Harisen Slipper.png|Hiyori atakuje Shinjiego. Vizardzi przyciskają Hollow Ichigo do Ziemi.png|Visoredzi powstrzymują Hollowa Ichigo. Shinji and Hiyori watch Ichigo.jpg|Shinji i Hiyori. Shinji;_Mask.jpg|Shinji nakładający maskę Hollowa. Hirako Mask.jpg|Hirako pokazuje maskę Grimmjowowi. O140 Shinji kontra Grimmjow.png|Shinji kontra Grimmjow. Snapshot20071016144806.jpg|Cero Hirako. O140 Maska Shinjiego.png|Maska Shinjiego. Shinji140.png|Shinji Hirako. Sztuczna Karakura O212 Wymarsz Visoredów.png|Visoredzi udają się na bitwę. Vizard Arrival.jpg|Przybycie Visoredów. Zanpakutou Vizards.jpg|Visoredzi z mieczami. O279 Vidoredzi ruszają na Gillianów.png|Grupa zrywa się do ataku. Hirako_Shinji.jpg|Shinji przybywający do Sztucznej Karakury. O279 Hirako pojawia się przed Yamamoto.png|Hirako witający się z Yamamoto w Sztucznej Karakurze. Shinji sasakibe.jpg|Shinji mówi, że wpuścił go Chōjirō. Shinji Hirako with Hat.png|Shinji Hirako noszący swoją czapkę. O279 Visoredzi zakładają maski.png|Visoredzi przywdziewają swoje maski. O279 Shinji pojawia się przed Sosuke.png|Hirako i Aizen w Sztucznej Karakurze. Shinji Attacks Aizen.jpg|Shinji atakujący Aizena. Kaname Stops Hirako.png|Kaname powstrzymujący Hirako przed atakiem. O285 Hirako trzyma ranną Hiyori.png|Hirako wraz z ranną Hiyori. O291 Uwolniony miecz Shinjiego.png|Zanpakutō Shinjiego - Sakanade. O291 Shinji wita Sosuke w Odwróconym Świecie.png|Odwrócony Świat. O291 Hirako tłumaczy Aizenowi jak działa Sakanade.png|Hirako tłumaczy Sōsuke, jak działa Sakanade. O293 Siły Gotei 13 i Visoredów wspierają Ichigo.PNG O293 Visoredzi i Gotei 13 ślubują chronić Ichigo.png|Połączone siły Gotei 13 i Visoredów szykują się do ataku na Aizena. O293 Shinji przerażony podstępem przeciwnika.png|Shinji przerażony podstępem Sōsuke. O294 Aizen eliminuje Sui-Feng, Hirako, Hitsugayę i Kyoraku.png|Shunsui, Hitsugaya, Suì-Fēng i Hirako pokonani przez Aizena. O310 Opatrzeni Visoredzi.png|Visoredzi opatrzeni przez Unohanę. Ep310ShinjiThanksUnohana.png|Hirako rozmawia z Unohaną. O310 Shinji dziękuje Retsu za pomoc jemu i pozostałym Visoredom.png|Shinji dziękuje za udzieloną pomoc. Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami Ep366 Hirako wita Ichigo.png|Hirako pyta Ichigo, czy na pewno chce ciało Ginjō. Galeria Shinjiego z mangi Historia Bleach_cover_36.jpg|Shinji na okładce 36. tomu. R-107 Okładka.png|Shinji dziś i dawniej na okładce -107. rozdziału. C_-104_Pendulum_cover_Shinji_Hirako.jpg|Shinji Hirako na okładce -104. rozdziału. Hiyori_attacks_Shinji_as_a_Hollow.png|Shinji raniony przez Hiyori. Arrancar Bleach_okladka_21.png|Hirako na okładce 21. tomu. C184_cover_Hirako_Shinji.png|Shinji Hirako na okładce 184. rozdziału. C215_cover_page_Hirako_Shinji.png|Shinji Hirako na okładce 215. rozdziału. C236_cover_page_Shinji_Hirako.png|Shinji Hirako na okładce 236. rozdziału. C218 cover page Vizard.jpg|Ichigo i Visoredzi na okładce 218. rozdziału. C184p12 Shinji za Ichigo.png|Hirako pojawia się za Ichigo. C184p13 Ichigo vs Hirako.png|Ichigo kontra Hirako. C184p14 Hirako vs Ichigo.png|Hirako ucisza Ichigo. C185p8 Maska.png|Shinji pokazuje Ichigo swoją maskę. C189p15 Hiyori attacks Hirako.jpg|Hiyori uderza Shinjiego. C216p15Ichigo&Vizardzi.jpg|Hirako i inni Visoredzi powstrzymują Hollowa Ichigo. C236p8 Maska.jpg|Maska Hollowa Shinjiego. C236p11 Cero.jpg|Cero. Sztuczna Karakura UnitedFrontChap388.png|Visoredzi i Shinigami stają naprzeciw Aizena. Shinji&Aizen.png|Shinji i Aizen. ShinjiYelling.jpg|Shinji krzyczący do Ichigo. Shinji's_zanpakutos_power_-_the_inverted_world.png|Odwrócony Świat. Sakanade.png|Shikai Sakanade. MASKED2 Okładka.png|Hirako na okładce MASKED. C479 Shinji.PNG|Shinji pyta Ichigo, czy na pewno chce odzyskać ciało Ginjō. Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna R488 Kapitanowie Gotei 13 poznają tożsamość nieprzyjaciela.png|Kapitanowie Gotei 13 dowiadują się, iż nieprzyjacielem nastającym na pokój w Seireitei są Quincy. R494 Okładka 1.jpg|Shinji na okładce 494. rozdziału. Momo biegnie za Hirako.jpg|Momo biegnie za Hirako. R512 Okładka.png|Shinji wraz z innymi Shinigami jest świadkiem przybycia Ichigo do Soul Society na okładce 512. rozdziału. R515 Shinji zagaduje do Ichigo.png|Hirako zagaduje do Ichigo. R517 Zaskoczeni Shinji i Jushiro.png|Jūshirō i Shinji zaskoczeni wybuchem Suì-Fēng. R546 TKW.png|Okładka 547.rozdziału. R554 Shinji pojawia się za Bambiettą.png|Shinji pojawia się za Bambiettą. R554 Shinji używa swojego Shikai.png|Shinji korzysta ze swojego Shikai. R554 Shinji przy uwolnieniu Quincy Vollständig Bambietty.png|Shinji świadkiem uwolnienia Quincy: Vollständig Bambietty. R555 Okładka.png|Okładka 555. rozdziału. R555 Bambietta ukazuje swoją formę.png|Hirako i Komamura stojący przed formą Bambietty. R555 eksplozja ramienia Shinjiego.png|Shinji trafiony eksplozją Bambietty. R556 Okładka.png|Okładka 556. rozdziału. R581 Burner Finger 3.png|Shinji otoczony przez lawę Bazz-B. R614 Komentarzyk.PNG|Shinji komentuje obelgę Hiyori. R622 Okładka.png|Kapitan na okładce 622. rozdziału. R627 Przed Bramą.PNG|Przed bramą. R629 Gotei 13 wkracza do Reiokyu.png|Gotei 13 w Reiōkyū. R646 Okładka.png|Shinji na okładce 646. rozdziału. R647 Okładka.png|Shinji na okładce 647. rozdziału. R655 Pouczenie.PNG|Shinji poucza Momo. R655 Komplement.PNG|Shinji komplementuje Byakuyę. R655 Zdziwko.PNG|Zdziwiony Shinji. R655 Atak Gerardzilli.PNG|Gerard próbuje zmiażdżyć kapitana. R659 Okładka.png|Dźwigany przez Momo kapitan na okładce 659. rozdziału. Epilog R685 Nowy skład Gotei 13.png|Shinji na ceremonii przyjęcia Rukii do składu kapitanów. Animacje z Shinjim Arrancar Super Harisen Slipper.gif|Hiyori atakuje Shinjiego. Cero Shinjiego.gif|Hirako używa Cero. Sztuczna Karakura VizardsHoroka.gif|Shinji używa Hollowfikacji. SakasamaNoSekai.gif|Odwrócony Świat. Kategoria:Galerie